osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sorry for the Beheading!/@comment-28443231-20160512172804/@comment-27820771-20160512174553
On the gacha, you don't get any booster eromon from the multispins unless you've paid gold (which needs actual money). if you're using gacha points, you'll NEVER find any SSR or higher. only use 2000 gacha points a day to get the move exp drinks from daily missions. You will need to use lots of tickets at times, but if you want a booster, then you'll need to get your hands on lots of S and M gems (fortune event can give you lots). If you feel like this is too slow, the 11th stage in perdido volcano (3rd story area) and the 2nd stage in tokioi city (6th story area) are your best bets at gem drops. L gems are useless unless you're trying to make eromon moves stronger also, we're all stuck in event area 1 until later on. considering this and the fortune event, replay the special stage as much as you can (likely on 3x mode incase one of the two rare eromon appear) in order to rack up EP and tickets. those fortune tickets can net you some really good items and even 2 exclusive eromon that are in fact missable as for what ruby eromon are good, i'm not entirely sure. it's best to get the strongest ones you can and use them. there are 2 in the eromon voucher exchange you can get for 20 tickets when you eventually net said vouchers, but those usually come from the expert area (and you REALLY need to be prepared with nothing but lv60+ eromon). the fortune event helps again cause it has 2 eromon vouchers in there, this being the VERY FIRST time we can get them outside the expert area your biggest priority should be farming the special stage, it'll net you most of the stuff you'll want to go after. one lucky 3x mode can possibly net you a rare eromon, the boss eromon, some S/M gems, and 75 fortune tickets in one go. either way, it's what you'll need to keep completing in every event involving EP, cause there's also some decent eromon in the EP rewards (at the very least you'll have more that can reach lv70). it's also the best spot to level up your eromon and even player level. the more free refills you can get from gaining player levels, the more stuff you can get in this event. but it's not just ruby eromon you'll want too. given the variety of eromon you face, you'll want some from all types (topaz the least for now). best teams consist of a healer, at least two debuffers (preferably lowering enemy atk), a buffer (preferably raising your atk or speed), and a damage nuke (like the two I've mentioned from the voucher exchange). even better if they focus on the entire team. the trick is finding which team suits your playstyle best. i'm using a team for the regular event areas to really increase my atk then nuking the enemy waves with their moves. expert stages, i'll be more defensive and break out my healer and some atk debuffers in place of half my regular team. there's honestly lots to do while you wait for the next area. i'd even suggest catching the boss and two rare eromon if possible cause at the very least they can help until you find better.